yugiohfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D`s
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D`s is de nieuwste serie van Yu-Gi-Oh en naast Yu-Gi-Oh! GX de tweede serie die nog niet in Nederland word uitgezonden. Deze serie begon op 2 april 2008 en telt momenteel 65 afleveringen. Nieuwe personages spelen hier in, de oude karakters worden in de Engelse versie nog af en toe genoemd. KaibaCorp bestaat nog steeds. In de serie duelleren spellers met behulp van een speciale motorfiets genaamd een "D-Wheel", en vinden duels plaats in stadionspellen genaamd "Riding Duels". 5D`s staat voor 5 Dragons. Verhaal De serie speelt zich tientallen jaren na Yu-Gi-Oh! GX af. Het spel Duel Monsters geniet nog altijd populariteit, maar is wel veranderd door de jaren heen. Duellisten vechten nu vaak in zogenaamde "Turbo Duels". Deze vinden plaats in grote arena’s op speciale motorfietsen. De locatie van de serie is nog altijd Dominostad, maar deze is sterk aangepast. De rijke mensen, waaronder Rex Goodwin, wonen nu in het centrum dat bekend staat als "Nieuw Dominostad", terwijl de armere mensen in de buitenwijken wonen die gezamenlijk bekend staan als "Satelliet". De serie draait om een duellist uit de Satelliet, Yusei Fudo. Hij bouwd zijn eigen Duel Runner, maar wordt verraden door zijn vriend Jack Atlas, die zijn runner en zijn zeldzaamste kaart, de Stardust Dragon, steelt. Twee jaar later bouwt Yusei een nieuwe Duel Runner en gaat eropuit om zijn kaart terug te winnen. Jack is in middels de Koning van de Turbo Duels. Al snel komen zowel Jack als Yusei in contact met Rex Goodwin, die hen een geheim verteld. Het blijkt dat duizenden jaren terug de People of the Stars (星の民, , Hoshi no Tami), een pre-Incan beschaving, werd aangevallen door kwaadaardige monsters. Ze riepen daarom een beest genaamd de Crimson Dragon op om hen te beschermen. Deze sloot de monsters op onder de grond, en vormde zo de beroemde Nazcalijnen. Volgens Goodwin zijn er vijf afstammelingen van dit volk nog in leven in het heden, en kunnen zij samen de Crimson Dragon weer oproepen mocht dat nodig zijn. Zij staan bekend als de Signers. Yusei en Jack zijn twee van deze afstammelingen. Elke afstammeling bezit een speciale duelmonster kaart met daarop een draak. Escape naar Neo Domino City Link: Episode Guide Arc 1 Gevangenis Link: Episode Guide Arc 1 Fortune Cup Link: Episode Guide Arc 1 Dark Signers Link: Episode Guide Arc 2 Oorlog in Satellite Link: Episode Guide Arc 2 Laatste gevecht Link: Episode Guide Arc 2 Het laatste gevecht vind plaats tussen Yusei, Jack en Crow tegen Rex Goodwin die de Condor Dark Signer is geworden en ook bezit heeft genomen van de rechterarm van de Vijfde Signer, die vroeger Rudger was. Voorafgaand aan het duel, wordt de Koning van de Onderwereld opgeroepen omdat Yusei en zijn vrienden de sloten op het Oude Momentum niet hebben kunnen sluiten. Deze Koning heeft veel weg van de vijfde draak. Deze gaat richting Neo Domino City, omdat daar het Condor Geoglief aan de hemel is opgelicht. De Crimson Dragon komt Yusei en zijn vrienden te hulp en transporteert hen naar de villa van Rex Goodwin waar de citadel, gemodelleerd naar Sanctuary of the Sky, omhoog is gerezen. Rex Goodwin verschijnt aan de top van de Citadel en onthult dat hij God wil worden en de wereld op nieuw wil creëeren. Hierna onthult hij dat hij de arm van Rudger in zijn bezit heeft en dat hij de Condor Dark Signer is. Het Condor Geoglief verschijnt en Yusei, Jack en Crow nemen het duel aan. Rex verrast Yusei, Crow en Jack door zowel een Dark Synchro als een Synchro Monster te spelen op de eerste beurt. Ze vormen een eindeloze cyclus die er toe leid dat de ene wordt verslagen en de andere verschijnt. Zo doorduellerend, roept Yusei zijn nieuwe Junk Archer op en Rex uiteindelijk zijn Earthbound Immortal. Na Crow tot één levenspunt te hebben gereduceerd, gaan Jack en Yusei door met duelleren. Jack verliest uiteindelijk op dezelfde manier, ook overgebleven met 1 levenspunt. Uiteindelijk brengt Yusei, na ook tot 1 levenspunt te zijn gereduceerd, Goodwin tot inkeer en heeft hij Savior Star Dragon op het veld en worden de Birthmarks weer verdeeld over Yusei, Jack, Luna en Aki. Alleen Yusei krijgt in plaats van de Tail Birthmark, nu het Head Birthmark en Crow wordt de Vijfde Signer met het Tail Birthmark. Na het gevecht en de vernietiging van de Koning worden alle Dark Signers behalve Rex en Rudger weer tot leven geroepen. Het laatste dat we weten, is dat we ze een half jaar later zien en dat Misty weer fotoshoots doet en Kalin en Greiger op reis zijn. Seizoen 3 Link: Episode Guide Arc 3 Op woensdag 1 juli komt de eerste aflevering van het derde seizoen op televisie. Hierover is nog weinig bekend dan dat er een mysterieuze duellist, genaamd Ghost is die Duel-Runners infecteerd. Hij zal een kaart genaamd Machine Emperor Wisel gebruiken. Het Infinity-symbool heeft er ook iets mee te maken. Yusei zal een duel aangaan met Ghost om Trudge te wreken. Yusei wint uiteindelijk dankzij Savior Star Dragon. Auteur: Op dit moment wacht ik op de subs van aflevering 65, hierna kan ik aan de Episode Guide beginnen.